The present invention relates to an awning having an awning box with an outlet slot for a canvas and, on the ends thereof, bearings for a winding shaft supported in the box. The canvas is secured at one end by the winding shaft and is guided through the outlet slot of the awning box. The other end of the canvas is secured to an extension bar. The invention also relates to wall fixtures for mounting the awning box on the wall of a building.
An awning of the above type is known from German patent document DE-AS No. 25 14 941, wherein an awning box is accommodated in two approximately C-shaped brackets forming both the wall fixtures for the box and the wall side hinges for the articulated rods of this design.
This known design, though found to be efficient in practical application, is, however, relatively costly in terms of material requirements if no articulated rods are used, as is the case, for example with awnings having an inclined carriage or with vertical awnings. Furthermore, this design can be used only with boxes having sufficient stability against buckling outwardly, because each of the two C-shaped brackets must be fitted with a spacing from the adjacent face side of the box which accommodates the bearings for the winding shaft. Awning boxes with a shell made of plastic material cannot be readily secured in this way.
Furthermore, it was found that when the C-shaped brackets are displaced by directing them toward the center of the awning box, such a displacement, with the given installation tolerances for the brackets, leads to increased deviations in the positioning of the ends of the box from their nominal or proper position. This is particularly true when several awnings are to be driven by one common electric motor, the result being that the awnings' winding shafts have to be mechanically coupled with each other, thereby requiring the installation tolerances to be tightened accordingly, due to the greater displacement of the axes of the winding shafts relative to one another.